Isabella Swan no limite da razão
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Ela achava que sua vida estava pefeita; Até que Edward aparecesse para fazer tudo mudar. O que seria dela agora?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que você se lembre, da delicadeza de cada momento que passamos juntos, da forma com que os segundos passaram lentamente quando eu estava com você, não que o tempo passasse rápido naquela miserável cidadela de Forks,mas da formo com que você entrou em minha vida de forma perturbadora e ao mesmo tempo mágica e impressionante.Da forma com que entrou para fazer mudanças, pra me mostrar que nem sempre aquilo que é considerado normal pode ser imprescindível.

Espero que você se lembre, de que cada palavra pronunciada, foi importante a sua maneira, seja me fazendo rir, ou me mostrando que chorar limpa os olhos, lembra-se de quando disse: Então, o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro, espero que tenha deixado de pensar que o leão é masoquista, pois ainda acho que o cordeiro é um cordeiro burro.

Espero que cada novo crepúsculo te mostre as estrelas das quais tanto falei para você, que nessa cidade miserável são impossíveis de ver.

**Porque cada novo amanhecer vai trazer-me a lembrança sua, que tanto prezo para jamais esquecer, com amor,**

**Isabella Marie Swan**


	2. Chapter 2

No começo, achei que estava sonhando, como sempre, achei que estivesse presa em mais um dos meus ridículos devaneios a cerca de Edward, mas aquela figura pálida, anêmica, diga-se de passagem, realmente estava viva, não estava respirando, graças a minha aparente falta de cuidado, mas estava viva.

E eu ali, parada, olhando para ele, os olhos nunca cálidos dele me olhavam com uma estranheza de quem quer falar alguma coisa importante, e que por acaso não sabe como falar, sei que ele acha estranho o fato de eu querer ser como ele, mas por incrível que pareça, eu quero ser como ele, quero poder ficar ao seu lado pela eternidade, mas como a maioria deles se lembra pouco sobre a vida humana, à exceção de Carlisle, que era como um pai para os cinco, eu tinha medo de perder essas lembranças que eu lutei tanto para adquirir e deixar que elas permanecessem em minha memória incrível e absurdamente **HUMANA**, aposto que ao longo do tempo, ele se irritará comigo, por ficar falando a palavra humana com tanto ênfase, mas eu não sei se quero permanecer nessa condição até ter lá meus cem anos sabendo que Edward , Alice e todos os outros Cullens permanecerão belos, jovens e... **imortais**, eu não sei se conseguiria viver sem Edward, mas eu continuava tendo medo.

Edward sempre foi tão compreensivo que chegava a me assustar de vez em quando, mas eu sabia que não podia temê-lo, eu já havia prometido a ele uma vez não fazer nada arriscado ou perigoso, mas por ser tão imatura e infantil, não consegui manter minha promessa.Eu já tinha sentido o desprazer de estar longe de Edward por um tempo mais longo que uma semana, eu já havia ficado distante dele por meses, quando ele 'foi embora', e sei o quanto isso pôde ser doloroso, me transformei em um zumbi da minha própria vida, sofrendo amargamente por algo que deveria considerar tolo e desinteressante, Edward era um vampiro e eu, uma **HUMANA**! Não daria certo nem que eu resolvesse irritar os _Volturi_, até porque eu não sei onde eles estão, por que ao contrário de Alice, não posso ver o futuro, e ao contrário de Edward, não leio pensamentos.

Alice estava ali, ao lado de Edward, e eu parecendo uma idiota, Emmett estava com uma das mãos sobre os ombros de Esme, e eu ainda parecia uma idiota, é sensacional como eu fico parecendo uma idiota quando algumas coisas acontecem, principalmente quando essas coisas fazem referência à beleza sobrenatural de todos que ali me faziam companhia.

Rosalie e Jasper ainda estavam distantes, não tanto quanto costumavam ficar, mas estavam parados ali, ao pé da escada, a beleza era realmente inumana, e eu não sabia se algum dia eu poderia superar essa pequena barreira implantada entre mim e eles, os olhos de Edward me sugavam para seu rosto, e por mais que eu não estivesse afim de continuar aquela discussão ridícula, e levá-la em frente, ele murmurou algo para a família que meus ouvidos completamente... **HUMANOS**, é, ainda sou uma infeliz, normal e miserável humana, não foram capazes de captar.

Seja lá o que for que Edward tenha dito, fez todos os outros Cullens se distanciarem e saírem de dentro da casa, Edward não tirou os olhos dos meus quando se pronunciou, nem mesmo depois de todos eles terem saído, nem sequer desviou os olhos dos meus por segundos, não posso dizer que não estava gostando daquilo, sempre gostei de manter o raio do contato visual com Edward, mas aquilo estava começando a me deixar maníaca, olhei para baixo em uma tentativa quase que desesperada de manter-me alerta, viva, mas continuei achando que 

isso não me ajudou em muitas formas, eu nunca soube como agir perto de Edward, e sinceramente, esperava que nunca aprendesse, gostava da forma como ele me olhava quando eu estava falando alguma bobagem, ou estava fazendo alguma coisa irracional, eu sempre agi como uma irracional, fazendo coisas tolas e medíocres, pensando apenas em mim e me esquecendo de Charlie e Renée.

Eu já sabia sobre o que ele iria falar, e ultimamente, tínhamos adiado essa história, aliás, eu tinha adiado, enrolando-o e falando algumas outras bobagens desnecessárias, eu realmente não queria dizer isso a Charlie e Renée, digamos que Charlie não fosse o tipo de pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo, eu admirava isso nele, mas algumas vezes, ele ficava tão estranho, tão... protetor, e acho que isso que Edward estava me propondo, faria Charlie virar uma espécie de leão, exatamente porque ele mesmo já havia passado por isso, seria uma barra de agüentar.

Mas eu sabia que ele ia ficar grudado nesse esquema de casamento feito cola - porque um adiamento era claramente o que ele estava procurando e até agora ele estava conseguindo. Eu tentei me imaginar dizendo aos meus pais que ia me casar nesse verão. Seria mais fácil dizer pra eles que eu ia me tornar uma vampira. Eu eu tinha certeza de que pelo menos a minha mãe - se eu contasse a ela todos os detalhes da verdade - iria se opor muito mais firmemente a me ver casando do que me tornando uma vampira. Eu fiz uma careta pra mim mesma enquanto imaginei e expressão horrorizada dela.  
Então, por apenas um segundo, eu tive a mesma visão estranha de Edward e eu no balanço da varanda, vestindo roupas de um outro tipo de mundo. Um mundo onde não seria uma surpresa se eu usasse o anel dele no meu dedo. Um lugar mais simples, onde o amor era definido de formas simples. Um mais um igual a dois...

Sim, isso me assustou por um curto espaço de tempo, mas eu havia de tomar uma decisão se quisesse permanecer ao lado de Edward por toda a eternidade.  
**"Sim, eu sei disso também. Mas... quando eu deixei você, Bella, eu te deixei sangrando. Foi Jacob que te costurou de novo. Isso tinha chance de deixar marcas - em vocês dois. Eu não tenho certeza de que esse pontos se dissolvem sozinhos. Eu não posso te culpar por uma coisa que eu tornei necessária. Eu posso ganhar perdão, mas isso não me deixa escapar das consequências"-Já existiu argumento mais miserável que esse? **

Edward me deixou por vezes, muitas marcas em mim, me fez chorar mais vezes do que eu poderia ter previsto, mesmo assim,nunca entendi como meus dutos lacrimais jamais secaram, eu sempre procurava pensar nele, me concentrar no rosto dele, e ele me fazia querer chorar, mais e mais, eu sempre busquei uma outra alternativa, mas nada pareceu ajudar muito, voltar para ele era como um instinto, afinal como ele mesmo me disse alguns anos luz atrás, eu era como um imã para problemas, e acho que ele estava encaixado no perfil de problema.


End file.
